The invention relates to an information carrier on which an information signal is recorded, the signal representing picture information intended to be displayed on a picture screen, the picture information comprising video information of at least a single video program and control information for displaying various versions of the video program.
The invention further relates to a device for reading and a device for providing the information carrier.
The invention also relates to a method of transmitting picture information via the information carrier. Such an information carrier, reading device and transmitting method are disclosed in published U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,158. On the known information carrier, such as, for example, a video tape, a video program is recorded and for fully reproducing the video program the information carrier can be read on a standard playback system. When played back on the known system, the video program may also be reproduced selectively while certain parts of the video program are not displayed. For this purpose, the video signal repeatedly contains classification codes, for example, via digital codes stored on an invisible video line. The recovered classification code is compared with a classification selected by the user and, in dependence on the result, the replay is interrupted or the output signal is blocked until a permitted classification code is detected. This may avoid, for example, children viewing pornographic or violent scenes.
A problem with the known information carrier is that the picture reproduction is interrupted during selective replay when classified parts of the video signal occur. Such an interruption is continued until again a permitted classification code is detected in the video signal. These interruptions cause the viewing of the video program during selective replay to be annoying, the more so because one does not know how long such an interruption will last.
More specifically still, this invention relates to a method of recording time-division multiplexed compressed audio and video data on a data recording medium, a method of reproducing such data, an apparatus for recording such data, and an apparatus for reproducing such data. A data recording medium may take a number of different forms, including magnetic tapes or disks, magneto-optical disks, optical disks, semiconductor memory, and the like.
In the production of video works, e.g. motion pictures, television programs, etc., it is commonplace for different versions of a particular work to be created. Although sharing certain video images and portions of soundtrack, each version of a work can differ from others by including or excluding other images and audio segments. For example, certain scenes of a motion picture may be cut entirely or a selection may be made from a number of different photographed versions of a particular scene. Such versions may be created to satisfy management concerns or to reflect political policy or cultural standards. Multiple versions of a work may created, each work having a different length and each being adapted particularly for display in a theater, for transmission via television broadcast, or for recording/reproduction by domestic consumer recording/reproducing devices.
Further, the version of a work initially released to a market may be later modified and re-released to reflect changed circumstances or the author's intention. For example, a director may re-edit a work to produce a “director's cut edition” which differs from the originally-released version. Further, a “complete edition,” a “special edition,” and so forth may also be produced in connection with a particular work.
Particularly relevant to the present invention is the international practice of rating video works according to the content of the work, e.g. certain material is determined to be unsuitable for viewing by certain audiences. In some countries, video works are designated for viewing by only adult audiences while minor-aged persons are prohibited from viewing or purchasing such works. In the United States, the rating system is not law but is a voluntary system adopted by film makers, distributors, and sellers. According to this voluntary system, movies may be classified into the following five categories: G—General audiences, all ages permitted; PG—Parental Guidance Suggested, some material may not be suitable for children; PG-13—Parents strongly cautioned, some material may be inappropriate for children under the age of 13; R—Restricted, children under the age of 17 must be accompanied by a parent or adult guardian; and NC-17—No children under the age of 17 admitted. In accordance with this system, access to certain video works, whether displayed in a theater or available for purchase or rental on a prerecorded video media, has been restricted for certain categories of consumers. Inherent in this system has been the practice of rating an entire video work as a whole as opposed to rating component portions.
Compliance with the voluntary rating system in connection with video works available on prerecorded media may be increased by implementing a rating monitoring system in the device for reproducing the video work. The video work is coded with an indication of its rating, e.g. a flag indicating adult entertainment is written to the prerecorded media, and this coding is detected by the reproduction system. When it is determined that the viewer does not meet the rating criteria, reproduction of the video work is prohibited.
In a European digital telecasting system, a “Parental Rating” function is available. Where a scene of a program deserves a particular rating, a rating identification code is placed before the beginning of the program. In “rating” mode, the receiver is able to receive/display only those programs consistent with the parental rating. Specifically, the receiver detects the rating identification code at the start of the video program and discontinues reproduction of the program if its rating is inconsistent with the parental rating. In this manner, viewing of a program can be inhibited.
As an alternative to the above-described system, viewer compliance with video program rating may be achieved on a scene-by-scene basis. A rating code may be inserted before a particular scene for detection by the reproduction system. If the rating code is inconsistent with a previously established rating, the rated scene may not be reproduced and “noise” or another video image or scene may be displayed. Normal reproduction of the original video program is resumed once the rated scene comes to a close.
Such a system has the disadvantage that the continuity of the display of the program is interrupted. If the length of the rated scene is not known to the viewer, the “noise” or other temporary image is necessarily viewed until display of the original program is resumed. Similarly, when the program is reproduced from a prerecorded medium, a special reproduction operation, such as high-speed search, may be initiated by the reproduction device upon detection of the rating identification code. In certain implementations, such a system may suffer the disadvantage of reproducing for viewing the rated scene.
Japanese patent application Hei-6-335602 describes two techniques for reproducing a video work from a prerecorded medium. In one reproduction operation, only unrestricted portions of a video work are reproduced. In another reproduction operation, restricted portions of a video work are reproduced. The reference does not describe the utilization of rating identification codes in connection with scenes of a video work.